Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, notebook computers, electronic notepads, and the like, have been popular consumer items for several years. As such devices get smaller and more powerful, users have found them useful as mobile devices. It is not unusual for the user to carry the electronic device on planes and on ground transportation, for use while in transit as well as to provide access to familiar programs and data at offsite venues. The portable computer, especially, has become a common and necessary accessory to many business persons and users traveling for pleasure. Consequently, user comfort and safety while using the devices is becoming more important.
Electronic devices generate heat, due in part to the high density of electronic circuitry found in today's devices. Even with internal fans and venting, a laptop computer, for example, can reach temperatures that are uncomfortable to touch, even at the outer case. In addition, electronic devices can emit electromagnetic radiation. Many electronic devices are shielded internally to protect close-packed components from interference, and some devices are further shielded to prevent emissions from leaking out of their enclosures. However, such radiation shielding is not foolproof. Furthermore, modern devices are increasingly equipped for wireless communications, which require the devices transmit and receive broadcast signals within specific wavelength ranges.
As a result consumer awareness of potential health hazards related to radiation from wireless communications, along with a desire for physical comfort, there is a continuing need to develop a lap cushion that enhances user comfort and safety while using a portable electronic device.